Heroic Love
by XxXhetaliaXxX
Summary: How would you feel if you start falling in love with your best friend? In this story you can follow Alfred F. Jones on his journey of getting out of the friend zone to capture the energetic Young Soo's heart!


**/Im a total Kimchiburger lover and I think that this pairing doesn't get enough love but they are just so perfect for each other!/ **

Korea held onto the brand new video game had just bought with his headphones in sing along to Big Bang monster /ill put the link down at the bottom/ a bright smile formed on his laps it's been a few weeks since he saw the American. His thought back to the last time he was with the America they stayed up till dawn finishing and awesome new zombie game that the Korea had got from Prussia, the both ended up falling asleep on the couch until mid day.

The Korean knocked on the Americans door waiting for the self claimed hero to open the door he heard a few noises and then the door swing open. "Hey buddy long time no see!" The hero pulled him into a tight bone crushing hug. The Korean blushed lightly missing these hugs. "I've missed you to Alfred da ze~!" The Korean was one of the very few that could call the American by his human name.

"How have you been we hardly see each other now a days!"

"I've been great and ill always have time for the hero! Da ze~"

The Korean knew for about a month that he felt something towards the American but he tried to ignore it and just try to stay his best friend he didn't want to risk their friendship on the line like that.

"Hey dude don't space out on me I'm to heroic for that!" The Korean looked up at him noticing that he was lost in his own little world for a few moments. "Oh I'm sorry Alfred! I was just thinking about something da ze~!". Alfred just shrugged it off and put the game in the ps3 not really thinking about what his Korean friend was thinking about.

They sat playing for a few hours before noticing that it had gotten dark out.

"Oh! It's really late I should get going Alfred da ze~!"

"Dude you should just stay the night!"

"Are you sure I don't want to bother you! Bother people didn't originate in Korea! Da ze~!"

"No way dude your my best friend why would you be bother!?" The America smiled while the Korean blushed lightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"You can stay in the guest room unless you want to sleep with the hero?" The self claimed her casted a glance at his blushing Korea friend 'He looks cute when he blushing. Wait what?! The hero can't think that his side kick is cute!' He couldn't help it he thought most of the things the Korean did were adorable.

"ALFRED!" The hero snapped out his little world.

"Yeah! What's up buddie?"

"I've called your name five times what were you thinking? Da ze~"

"Erm nothing. S-so what did you want?"

"I asked if you wanted to keep playing or not. Da ze~"

"Sorry dude you can I'm going to take a shower so I can clear my okay?!"

"Okay but don't take to long! Da ze~" America made his way to the bathroom stripping off his shirt in the process and stripping off his pants along with his superman under wear in the bathroom. He turned on the water to the shower waiting for it to heat up for a moment. He stepped in letting the hot water hit against his body not really paying attention to his surroundings all he could think of was the Korean in the other room.

He thought to himself 'how can he be so cute I can hardly help myself some times' he let out a sigh and ran a hand though his hair. He got out and dried his sandy blonde hair and put the towel around his waist not really caring bout how he looks. He walked out seeing his Korean staring at the screen intently jumping occasionally when a zombie jumps out.

"South you look adorable!" He exclaimed not noticing what he had said.

"Adorable? Your too funny! Da ze~!" The Korean smiled and turned to look at his America friend. He noticed the only thing Alfred was wear was a towel and thought to him self 'So so so hot why won't he just go put on some clothes and stop teasing me!' His cheeks started to turn a light red shade.

"Young soo you okay bro?"

"Ah! Yes yes! Erm could you put on some clothes please?! D-da ze~."

"Why is the hero to sexy!?" He smiled and winked at the Korean. Young soo's changed a dark shade of red trying to search for a right answer.

"I ...uh um... Go get dressed! Da ze~!".


End file.
